Days of Our Youth
by Prufrock Sheldon II
Summary: Short stories occuring during Miles's stay with the von Karmas.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I apologize for not working on my other two ongoing stories; I'm lacking any inspiration to write them. So here's this short story about Edgeworth and Franziska! =D)

--

Franziska woke with a start. Heart beating rapidly, she looked around her darkened bedroom. _It…was just a dream…just a foolish dream._ Her lips curved upward in a smile. _Only something fools would believe._

She stole a glance at her clock. _1:00._ Her brow furrowed. _Ugh, _she thought. _It's much too early. _Tired, she slumped back on her well-stuffed pillows. She tried to go back to sleep, but was bothered by the sliver of light penetrating her room from under the door.

_Who on Earth is up at this hour?_ Franziska wondered. _Father is in America; those lazy, foolish servants wouldn't be working…_

In realization, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Miles Edgeworth._

Violently throwing her blankets off of the bed, Franziska ran downstairs. She spotted him, sitting at his desk in the study. His back was turned to her, as he was quickly scribbling something down.

"Miles Edgeworth!" she shouted. He jumped in surprise.

"F-…. Franziska," he said slightly shakily. "What are you doing here at this time of night?" He paused, and noticed her current appearance and grinned. "Your hair's messed up."

"Shut up!" she yelled, but at the same time she was self-consciously fixing her hair. "Anyway," she continued. "What are _you_ doing this late at night? Your presence here is disturbing my sleep."

"Oh, really?" he replied, smirking. "I didn't know _Your Highness_ was so sensitive to light."

Franziska made no response to this, but said "…Well? You still haven't answered my question, Miles Edgeworth. Why are you awake? If you're attempting to surpass me, no amount of late-night studying could possibly help you…"

"No, that's not it." Miles shook his head and turned back to his work. "I…had a… nightmare, and couldn't sleep, that's all." He continued to write.

Franziska walked up to his desk and leaned over his shoulder. "Then, what are you doing?"

"Working."

"Aha!" she cried in triumph. "You _are_ trying to get ahead! You should have known trying to lie to me was foolish—"

"No!" Miles turned back to his "sister". "Why do you always have to make everything into a such a competition?! For goodness sake, I'm just using the time I have to catch up on work."

"…" Franziska looked away guiltily. "…I'm…. sorry," she spoke quietly, as though the words were foreign to her.

"It's alright." Miles continued to write. Franziska didn't move, but instead observed him for a few minutes. Sighing rather melodramatically, Miles put down his pen and looked back at her. "Shouldn't you be going back to sleep? Or is there something else I can help you with?"

"I was just…wondering what exactly you were working on, Miles Edgeworth. Besides, this light would only keep me awake until morning." She still tried to sound professional; it made him smile. "Then pull up a chair and we can read the file together," he said.

As suggested, Franziska carried another chair toward Miles's desk, and he politely scooted his chair over so she would have a place to set it. She got seated. "I'm reading up on this case," Miles stated as he indicated a folder. "_State v. Johnson._ It was a bit of a gruesome murder case." He looked at her uncertainly. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Of course, Miles Edgeworth," she snapped. "I'm not a child."

"Of course you aren't." Though he kept a straight face, his eyes were smiling. However, he quickly redirected his attention and continued to read the file. Franziska tried to follow, but could not manage to concentrate. It was much later than she would normally ever be awake, and all she could notice was her little brother. She could not help but stare at his calculating grey eyes, focused on the page of text, scrutinizing every piece of information. Or how he had grown past the "awkward adolescent" stage, and had grown into such a…striking young man, yet always so earnest in his goals. His slightly disheveled hair hung over his eyes, fueled by his determination. Though she loathed him for surpassing her in almost every aspect of her life, she couldn't help but admire him.

"…Franziska?" He had caught her staring. "Is there something wrong?"

"I…No!" she said quickly. "It's just that…" She looked him in the eyes, smirking slightly. "…Your hair. It's a mess, Miles Edgeworth."

She slowly brushed some of his bangs back, so they wouldn't hang over his eyes so much, but to no avail. She smirked. "You look…ridiculous, Miles Edgeworth."

"Well, I could say the same about you."

"What are you talking abou—?"

Miles leaned in and tousled her hair. She cried in shock, "Miles Edgeworth! How dare you!" In retaliation, she stood up and messed up Miles's hair.

"Ha!" Franziska grinned triumphantly. "Now you look twice the fool, Miles Edgeworth."

They both glared at one another for a minute, but soon broke out into smiles. "Hmph, I see how it is," said Miles in mock anger, still smirking. Franziska yawned. "Let us continue to read, then, shall we, Miles Edgeworth?"

They continued to examine the file, Miles taking meticulous notes of the intricacies of the case, while Franziska stared at the file, eyes glazed. Then, he said, "Would you like me to make some hot chocolate for you? You seem a bit…tired."

"Fool! I'm not tired at all." Franziska said boldly, trying to stifle a yawn. "But…I suppose hot chocolate would be… effective. In order to keep working."

Miles nodded. As he left for the kitchen, he heard Franziska say, "I'll just lie down on the couch in the meantime…"

Five minutes, Miles returned with a tray with two steaming mugs, only to find Franziska fast asleep. He smiled. _At heart, she really is just a child. _He went upstairs to fetch a blanket, and returned to delicately drape it over her doll-like body. She stirred slightly in response, but continued to sleep, with a contented smile on her face.

Miles sat back at his desk, occasionally looking over his shoulder to check on her. Throughout the night and until daybreak, he would glance at her and think one thought.

_Sweet dreams, Franziska._

--

I hope you enjoyed this! I was wondering if I should do a few more short stories like this, about Miles and Franziska. So, if you'd like to read more, please review! Thanks! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is going to be a two-part chapter.**

**Takes place after a practice Bar exam. =) Enjoy!**

--

"That exam was _incredibly_ easy, wasn't it, Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska said, smirking. "Only a fool would not score well."

Miles nodded his head slowly in agreement. "Indeed."

"Anyway," continued Franziska with a triumphant grin on her face. "Let us get home." She pointed forward with her horsewhip dramatically. "Onward, little brother!" And she began to march back toward the von Karma manor proudly.

As she was walking, she looked over her shoulder, back at Miles. He was looking down at the copy of the test he had been allowed to keep, studiously checking his answers. He wasn't looking at her. However, as she slowed down to observe him, Miles continued to walk at the same speed until…

"Ouch!" Miles had walked into her. Franziska glared at him angrily. "Watch where you're going next time, Miles Edgeworth."

"Hm? Oh, sorry." He didn't seem to pay it much mind. Instead, he continued to scrutinize the test. "Franziska?"

"Yes?"

"Did you _really_ think these questions were easy?"

"…Of course." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

"I don't think the questions were as easy as you thought they were."

"What?!" Franziska turned back around. "Of course they are!" She panicked for a moment. _What if….I didn't read them correctly? Did I make a foolish error? _But then, she shook her head. _I am perfect. I make no mistakes. _

"Miles Edgeworth, you're probably reading too much into the problem." She waved a hand nonchalantly over her shoulder as she continued to walk.

"…"

--

_-One week later-_

Franziska sat by the windowsill, chin rested on her hand. She gazed thoughtfully at the surrounding countryside as night began to fall.

"Enjoying the view?"

Franziska sharply turned her head to find Miles smiling down at her, and turned away just as sharply.

Miles walked up behind her. "This country house…it's very nice, isn't it?" He smiled. "It's nice to get out of the city every once in a while; to escape the mundane buzzing of pollution and population, is it not?"

"Hm," she said ambiguously, still keeping her back to him. _…Why do you have to sound so poetic, Miles Edgeworth? Honestly… _But it was true; her father's countryside manor was rather lovely. She never tired of the view, though she didn't know her way around the surrounding city as well, but that was never of much importance.

"Anyway," Miles continued. "Your father is calling for us."

"What is it about?"

"I believe our test scores have been sent."

Franziska stood up and straightened out her attire. "Very well."

They walked to Manfred von Karma's study in a solemn silence. Franziska observed her "brother". He walked forward, eyes set straight ahead, walking with a certain pride, yet with a sense of grace. He was almost twenty now, and she thirteen. Surely, he could not be such a prodigy as she, but Franziska couldn't help but wonder…

_What if…I'm not perfect?…No! I _am_! _ She glared at Miles from behind him. _Miles Edgeworth, it is _your _fault that I doubt my abilities. _

As they reached the door, Miles took an apprehensive breath. He looked down at Franziska. She stared back at him, trying to look nonchalant.

"Well? Open the door."

"Yes, Princess Franziska," he retorted with a smirk. With some hesitation, Miles knocked on the solid oak doors of Manfred von Karma's study.

"Enter."

As Miles opened the door, Franziska edged her way in front of him, entering the room proudly. They then stood side by side, in front of von Karma's desk. He eyed them carefully. With a watchful eye, he held up a letter, examining it closely. After ten minutes, he smirked.

"Boy?"

"Yes, sir?" Miles straightened his back and looked straight ahead.

"You may leave."

Knowing that this meant that his scores were satisfactory, Miles let a small sigh of relief escape, and he walked out of the room, leaving Franziska. Her father picked up another letter, presumably her scores.

--

Miles hung up his jacket on the coat rack. It was almost nightfall, but he didn't want to be wearing such formal attire in his (rare) free time. However, as he was walking from the front door to his room, Franziska ran past him.

"Franziska, where are you--?" He turned around to face her, but as he made eye contact, all he could see were her teary eyes, and her hand clutching her face. She bolted for the door, swung it open, and rushed outside, leaving echoes of her quiet sobs.

Miles rushed back to von Karma's study, where his "father" stood, with Franziska's whip in hand.

"Sir," Miles began timidly. "…What happened?"

"Hmph." Manfred von Karma glared back at Miles, as though the incident was his fault. "She failed to uphold the von Karma creed. Punishment was imminent." He threw Franziska's whip down on the floor as though it disgusted him.

Miles silently picked it up, mind buzzing with thoughts, but remained silent. _So…you hit her. You hit a young girl in the face with a whip. Just because she was not "perfect" enough for you? Is this not the injustice that prosecutors are meant to fight against? Is this not the hypocrisy we are meant to reveal for the injustice it is?_

But "I see" was all he said.

Von Karma glared at him. "This is none of your business, boy."

"Of course, sir." Miles bowed and left.

Though he walked slowly at first, when he was out of von Karma's field of vision, Miles ran straight for the door and threw it open. It was already nightfall, and Franziska was nowhere in sight. And the ground was already saturated with raindrops. He clutched her whip in his hands.

_Franziska…where are you?!_

_--_

**To be continued…in another chapter. =) Please review! Reviews are love! 3**


End file.
